Pra Sempre
by Kiosia
Summary: Sempre me chamando pra jantar. Num deles, aconteceu algo pelo qual sempre esperei. Agora, aquelas noites vão ser pra sempre, com certeza! •SasuSaku • Presente atrasado para a Fer-chan!• *por falta de summary e título melhor*


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens MASCULINOS _**infelizmente**_ não me petencem. Ou você acha que eu estaria escrevendo fanfictions?

**Disclaimer²:** Não estava lá, nos meus dias de inspiração perpétua. Perdão se não ficou como eu mesma desejava.

* * *

**Pra Sempre**

Por que ele tem que ser tão bonito? Porque, Kami, por quê?!

- Sakura, dá pra prestar atenção em mim? – como se eu _não_ conseguisse prestar atenção nele.

- Eu ouço com os ouvidos, não preciso olhar pra você, Sasuke. – aquele jutsu de cura exigia muito de mim. E olhar pra ele exigiria mais ainda.

- Tá bom, então. – ele se sentou, e ficou lá, esperando que eu terminasse – só queria saber se você pode ir lá em casa hoje.

- Para...? – que bom que aquele cara estava inconsciente. Não ia ser legal um quase morto, que nem é da nossa vila, ficar sabendo das intenções do Sasuke pra hoje à noite. Eu _sei_ o que ele quer.

- Jantar. – eu olhei incrédula pra ele – E mais algumas coisas.

- Eu vou. – ele sorriu satisfeito e me deixou com o ferido, com o meu trabalho.

•

- Então quer dizer que o nosso capitão da ANBU favorito te chamou pra jantar, _de novo_? – a Ino é mesmo bem escandalosa. Eu agradeceria se ela simplesmente falasse baixo.

- É, Ino. E Konoha inteira não precisa ficar sabendo, viu? – ela virou a cara, me ignorando e olhando de um jeito bem... safado pro Kiba. Ela tem um noivo! Qual o problema dela? – Aquele ali não é o Kazekage-sama? – ela se comportou na hora e olhou pra onde eu tinha apontado. Tinha que ver a cara dela. Simplesmente cômica!

- Isso não foi engraçado. Eu amo o Gaara, mas isso não deixa o Kiba menos gostoso. – talvez ela tenha razão – Vai dizer que antes do Sasuke voltar você não dava umas sacadas na bunda do _cachorrinho_? – a Ino realmente ama o Gaara, não duvido, mas a tara dela pelo Kiba é irritante demais.

- Como já faz um tempo que o Sasuke voltou – fazia dois anos – eu não me lembro. – eu lembrava sim, mas não queria dar esse gostinho a Ino. Afinal, não tem nada que admitir coisas pra ela. Acredite: você pode ouvir isso pelo resto da sua vida miserável.

•

- Ele já contou pro Naruto, _pelo menos_? – neguei com a cabeça. A Tenten não gosta do Sasuke, principalmente porque o amado Neji dela voltou todo ferrado quando tentou resgatá-lo. Mas isso já faz muito, muito tempo. Ela é bem rancorosa.

- Eu não sei por que ele não quer contar pra ninguém, até porque todo mundo já sabe. – nós já fizemos sexo algumas vezes. Tá, mentira. Já fizemos sexo várias vezes. E todo mundo sabe. Não da parte do sexo, claro, mas da parte que estamos juntos.

- Eu sei. Ele quer fazer alguma coisa antes. – a Tenten viaja. Ela imagina cada coisa, que nem se deve comentar. Outro dia, fomos numa lavanderia que tem perto do prédio da Hogake e tinha um cartaz na porta. Estava escrito "Secagem Rápida". Ela entendeu "Sacanagem Rápida". Isso foi só uma coisa bem leve, pra se ter uma noção.

•

- Pensei que fosse chegar só amanhã. – ele é tão engraçadinho. Tudo bem ele ser pontual, mas isso não quer dizer que eu precise ser também. Afinal, eu estava me produzindo pra ele. Não é pra qualquer um que eu uso salto.

- Eu pensei que fosse me receber melhor. – na verdade, ele nunca me recebe normalmente, ou é com uma ironia boba, ou com um beijo beeem gostoso, ou simplesmente não fala nada até que eu fale. Às vezes acho que se ele fosse normal, ajudaria um pouco. Mas aí penso que se ele fosse normal, não seria ele – O que temos pra hoje?

- Salmão. – eu não sei se foi o Orochimaru, ou aqueles ex-coleguinhas traídos da Akatsuki, mas alguém (alguém realmente bom) ensinou o Sasuke a cozinhar com perfeição.

•

Eu queria aquele salmão, realmente. Se o Sasuke deixasse, é claro.

- Caramba, Sakura. – ele estava com uma voz nada normal, nem parecia ele.

Antes que eu tentasse me localizar, exatamente quando eu ia dar a primeira garfada no tal salmão, ele tinha começado a me beijar. A mão dele estava apertando as minhas coxas de um jeito muito, muito bom. Quando recobrei minha consciência, eu já estava em cima da mesa, sendo coberta de beijos e com o vestido quase todo rasgado. Acho que esse era o meu último vestido sem remenda pós-Sasuke.

- Caramba, Sakura, você não está usando calcinha.

E eu respondo:

- Eu sei, não queria que o vestido ficasse marcado.

Misteriosamente, minhas pernas se abriram e ele estava no meio delas. Eu não conseguia parar de beijá-lo e passar os meus dedos pelo cabelo, agora cheio, dele. A boca dele começou a descer pelo meu pescoço, desceu mais até chegar... você sabe onde. E, ali mesmo, naquela mesa, parecia que uma corrente elétrica e alguma coisa que me relaxasse consideravelmente estivesse passando por mim, ao mesmo tempo. Pensei em como era estranho que a cabeça dele, Uchiha Sasuke, estivesse entre as minhas pernas, numa cozinha, num suposto jantar. Em como ele era lindo, como eu faria tudo por ele, como eu o amava.

Depois, simplesmente não pensei em mais nada.

•

Não, não paramos naquilo. Continuamos, durante bastante tempo. Já é de manhã e agora, olhando para ele, dormindo tão calmo do meu lado, me dou conta do quanto preciso dele. Mesmo que seja em supostos jantares, que não deixam de acontecer, mesmo que de um jeito bem diferente do planejado. Mas, mesmo assim, seria bom se isso acontecesse _sempre_. _Pra sempre_.

- Você sempre fica me olhando assim, enquanto eu durmo? – eu sorri, docemente, ao ouvir a voz embriagada de sono.

- Se você enxerga de olhos fechados, como parece, sabe a resposta. – ele, ainda deitado e de olhos fechados, deu o típico meio-sorriso. Ele se levantou e me levantou, também. Agora, estávamos sentados na cama, olhando um para o outro.

- Eu não te chamei aqui pra comer salmão. – realmente. Acho que foi pra comer outra coisa – Também não é isso que você está pensando. – eu sorri de novo. Ele sempre consegue prever essas coisas. De repente, ele se virou, enrolado no lençol, e pegou uma caixinha preta, dento da roupa que ele estava usando na noite anterior.

- Sasuke, o que é isso? – não sei se foi impressão, mas acho que comecei a hiperventilar nessa hora. Ele só abriu a caixinha e fez cara que eu mais amo: sorriu abertamente. Era um anel de noivado.

- Quer se casar comigo? – choque.

Estado de _choque_.

Euforia.

- Mas é claro, óbvio, que sim! – comecei a chorar, não sei se era de emoção ou nervosismo – Céus, porque ainda perguntou?

- Pra ter certeza. – como se eu já não deixasse tudo muito claro desde os meus doze anos de idade.

- Seu bobo! – sem querer (sem querer _mesmo_) dei um soquinho meio forte no ombro do Sasuke, antes de abraçá-lo. Ele estava feliz, assim como eu.

•

Nosso casamento aconteceu dois meses depois. Naruto e Tsunade foram meus padrinhos e Neji e Tenten foram os do Sasuke. Aliás, Tenten mudou totalmente seu conceito sobre ele e acabou achando ele um fofo no fim das contas. Eu e Sasuke fomos padrinhos dela na semana anterior. Ah, também exigi completa sobriedade da shishou durante o meu casamento. Não queria bêbados na cerimônia. Hinata estava uma graça, com a filha no colo. Ela não se parecia em nada com o pai. Naruto até ficou um pouco decepcionado por ser menina, mas quando viu a carinha da criança chorou de emoção. Mesmo sendo o Hokage mais 'macho' da história é um pai super coruja.

Gaara e Ino também estavam no casamento e nunca mais aconteceu os tais olhares para o _cachorrinho_. Ela deve ter, finalmente, descoberto que a bunda do Gaara é maior. Pena que a Temari e o Shikamaru não vieram. Depois que eles se casaram e receberam a missão de implantar uma base ninja permanente para o Chunnin Shiken em Suna, parecem que se esqueceram de Konoha. Para minha infelicidade, e motivo constante de protesto, a vaca da Karin estava presente. Tudo bem que ela está com o Suigetsu, mas quem liga? Só não queria ver aquela cara no dia do meu casamento.

Mas este era o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Nada poderia estragar. Nunca ninguém ousaria estragar. E, claro, ninguém fez nada.

- Podemos ir pra casa? – o Sasuke detesta festas. Mentira: ele abomina, foge delas. Mas como fugir do seu próprio casamento?

- Não dá pra fugir, Sasuke. – ele olhou pra mim, de um jeito meio estranho. Ele não podia estar falando sério.

- Claro que dá. – olhei pra trás e, quando me virei, ele me pegou no colo e sumiu dali.

Foi em direção a floresta e eu não protestei. Ele me levou para um cachoeira, que fica quase no limite do bairro Uchiha.

- O que você pretende? – foi o que perguntei quando ele avançou perigosamente na minha direção. Não era muito difícil de adivinhar a resposta da minha pergunta. Um beijo quente, em seguida.

- Vai ser _pra sempre_.

Foi a primeira das melhores noites da minha vida.

**.Owari.**

* * *

Parabéns, Fer-chan!

Não sei muito o que dizer, além de me desculpar por ter me atrasado um dia. Ah, sim! Queria dizer que foi muito bom conhecer você, conversar e rir das nossas coisas em comum. Era pra ser comédia, mas eu tava super sem inspiração, então se não saiu muito boa, perdão. E eu também não sei escrever coisas mais hentais. :/

Bem, é só. Espero que tenha gostado.

E, você, caro leitor (?), deixe **uma** _review_!

Sério mesmo, reviews fazem **bem** para **todos**!  
 

(27/10/08)

Ps.: Hoje que é o aniversário do Orochimaru, né? Não consigo me lembrar de quem faz no dia 25.


End file.
